I Remember Celestia, I Remember
by TyrellTheDragon
Summary: Discord, In his stone prison, has had time to think. He thinks of how things were, why thing are like this today. Why he is Discord. Now, he wants to share that story.
1. The Story Begins

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

I was walking down the street, hoping to get there before the sun went down. But wait! I'm getting ahead of myself. Do you even know who's telling this story. Didn't think so. I, Discord, am telling this story. But not the crazy, chaotic, hateful Discord. No. Not him. He is still there, but mostly gone. No. I am Green Feathers.

Since I was encased in stone I've had time to think... Time to realize. To realize why she did what she did. Why she left me. But again, I'm getting ahead of myself... Please, just listen, and I will tell my story. The story of how I came to be Discord. And how I lost my love...

It was many eons ago... So far that I almost don't remember... But wait! I remember! I remember the day I met her...

It was a normal day... Well, as normal as you can get with a pair of wings sticking out your back and a horn on your head. Yep, I was an alicorn. Not the mismatched figure I am today. Now, back to the story.

Now... I had a Red coat and... a black mane. I didn't have a cutie mark then, but then again, I don't have one now either. Oh, and here's an oddity. My wings were green. Yes, green. It's not funny. Look at your coat. At least I could be seen at night... Sorry, didn't mean offense. Back to the story!

Well, I was taking my daily mid-evening fly when I heard someone calling for help. Now I was flying over the Belâ Forest. Nasty things in there. Tricky too. But somehow, I knew this wasn't a trick. Someone needed help. I immediately swooped down to where the calls were coming from. I saw a very strange and, quite frankly, shocking sight. Another pony with horns and wings. Her rainbow mane flowing in a wind unfelt. Her white coat glistening in the sunlight.

She was surrounded by timberwolves. Terrible beast made of wood. And I knew the perfect spell to get them away. I landed next to her, causing her to yelp in fright. I started to cast the spell. A ring of fire sprang up around us. It wouldn't hurt the forest, but it would hurt the timberwolves if they tried to pass it. The white alicorn gave another yelp of fright.

"Don't worry. Can you fly? This spell won't last forever," I asked her.

""Y-yes I can. Who are you?" She asked me.

"I think we should save the introduction until we're in the safety of the air," The fire was dying down, and the timberwolves started to walk in a circle around it. I took to the air. The white Alicorn followed. Moments later, the spell, and the timberwolves ran to where we last stood and looked to the sky. But we were far away by then.

"Ok," I said to her, "Who are you and why were you in the Belâ Forest?"

"My name is Dawn. I was looking for my sister, Blue Moon," she replied in a beautiful, melodious voice. It was as if she was enchanting me with it.

"Why would your sister be out here? It's dangerous. I should know. I live here," I was in the lead. We were nearly at my home.

"I don't know," She said. It sounded as if her voice was going to break, "I fear for her life. I just want her home."

Speaking of home, there it was. A home in a hill. Only five windows and a door. I set down, saying to Dawn, "I'll help you find your sister."

But then I noticed something... The door was ajar. And there was the faint sound of hooves on wood coming from inside. I turned back to Dawn. "Either we found your sister, or someone's getting their flank kicked."

Dawn looked at me with surprise, "How could you say that? They might want shelter for the night."

She had a good point, but they could have at least waited for me at the door. I walked in, and saw a strange sight. Another alicorn. This one not much more than a filly. Midnight blue, with a mane and tail that was just a bit lighter.

"Hey, Dawn. Is your sister a filly with a horn, a pair of wings, and a midnight blue coat?"

Dawn burst through the door and ran towards the filly, who must have been Blue Moon. "Oh, Moon. Don't scare me like that! Do you know how worried I've been? Don't ever do that again! You hear me? Never again!" I have to admit. She was scary as hay when she was chewing someone out.

Blue Moon looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry sister. I-I didn't mean to scare you or anything..." Then the dams burst and there were tears rolling out of her eyes. Dawn's anger was replaced with love.

"Oh, I'm sorry for yelling at you Moon. It's just that I was so worried. I came out here myself to look for you, and I couldn't find you." /dawn said to her, nuzzling her in a comforting manner. Outside, night was falling.

"Umm... Girls. Since one of you is a filly, I suggest staying here tonight. The forest is infinitely for dangerous in the night." I began to make sure the windows were safe..

Dawn seemed hesitant to agree, but eventually accepted. "Just don't try anything..." She said threateningly. For a second there, I feared for my life, but it didn't show. I locked and barred the door, so nothing could get in while we slept.

Speaking of that... I only had one bed. And Blue Moon brought it up.

"Where will we sleep? There's only one bed."

"Easy," I said, preparing tea and biscuits, "You two have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"How generous of you," Dawn said as I brought them out, "But are you sure you can sleep on a wooden floor?"

"I once had to sleep in a tree." I said with a smirk, "A floor is nothing." I poured the tea and set out the biscuits. We didn't say after that. But with every word she said, I felt a strange tugging at my heart. That's when I realized... I'm falling for her.

Authors note. I would like to thank Magnumopai for pre-reading this chapter. There will be more. All inspired by this song.  
watch?v=FQB0WPu2KV0&feature=autoplay&list=FLYZRuQRpduD9BFheVbTqHEw&playnext=19  
Turns out Discord isn't an evil, sadistic demon after all.


	2. The First Night

**Chapter 2: The First Night**

Now, don't get the wrong idea! I remember this night because of how bucking scared I was. I mean, how scared you be if you saw a bucking timberwolf the size of a fully grown griffon? I very well think you would, and should. Now, let's start this story! Just give me a second to remember it fully.

Yes... Yes, that's right. Gergo was there. He used to be my friend. I only wish I saw him more after that

"So, I never caught your name," Dawn said to me, "Surely you have a name?"

"Yeah, I do. Its Green Feathers, on account of my green wings."

"Why are your wings green when your coats red?" Blue moon asked me.

"Because," I said with smile, "I was born like that."

Before anypony could respond to that, there came a frantic pounding on the door. I got up to investigate when I heard somepony shouting from the other side of it.

"OPEN THE DOOR GREEN! OPEN THE BUCKING DOOR! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD, OPEN THE DOOR!"

I immediately unbarred the door and opened it with magic. Now, I rarely used magic then. I did everything with my own four hooves. But this was important. On the other side was a griffin, Gergo. And he was scared. You could see it in every part of his face, especially his eyes. They had shrunken to dots. I wish I could describe him more, but alas, these memories are old, and I had seen him only once after this... incident. BACK TO THE STORY!

Now, his appearance horrified was nothing. It was nothing compared to the sight behind him. A timberwolf. As big as him. Bigger even. I can honestly say, I was scared shitless. That was something I'll remember every time I see a timberwolf. What? You want me to describe it? I still shudder at the very thought of it. I'd rather not talk about it at all. Back to the story.

Gergo rushed past me as I closed and barred the door. "Whatever you do. Do! NOT! Open! That! Door!" I practically yelled to Dawn and Blue Moon, who had been spared of the horrifying sight.

"Why? And who is this?" she asked, gesturing towards the griffin, who was cowering in the corner.

"That's Gergo. And as of why? You don't want to know," I don't know why. Maybe it was something in my voice, but she didn't ask about it again. Then or ever. I don't remember much after that. Gergo stayed of course. No way I was letting him leave after that.

Other than the occasional loud howl, all was peaceful. After Gergo calmed down, he introduced himself to Dawn and Blue Moon as being a friend of mine. Ha! Some friend I was. I barely remember what he looked like.

Anyways, I let Gergo stay. We had a nice chat, caught up on old times... Well, _older _times. No, I will not tell you how that demon looked like! Maybe I should stop telling this story? Than stop asking! Good.

Now, while me and Gergo were talking, Dawn and Blue Moon were getting ready for bed. Hmm... I wish I remember more, but sadly I don't. If I did, I'd tell you. Ah... I see the moon is going down. I better. go back to being a statue. What? Oh! Come back in three days' time. I'll be here waiting. Until then, goodbye.

Authors Note. I'd like to thank my pre-readers Moon_Fire, DJ DASH3R, and Magnumopai.


End file.
